This invention relates to systems that support an interactive television program guide application and non-guide applications. More particularly, the invention relates to systems in which non-guide applications can use both device resources and program guide resources.
Cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels. Viewers have traditionally consulted printed television program schedules to determine the programs being broadcast at a particular time. More recently, interactive electronic television program guides have been developed that allow television program information to be displayed on a viewer's television.
Interactive program guides are typically implemented on set-top boxes. Such program guides allow users to access television program listings in different display formats. For example, a user may desire to view a grid of program listings organized in a channel-ordered list. Alternatively, the user may desire to view program listings organized by time, by theme (movies, sports, etc.), or by title (i.e., alphabetically ordered).
A user may also select a program for viewing or recording from the program guide. For example, the user may place a highlight region on top of a desired program listing and press a “record” button on a remote control. Pay programs may be ordered by placing the highlight region on a pay program listing and pressing an “order” button. Some program guides allow parents to block certain television programs based on criteria such as ratings information.
It would be desirable if the set-top box on which the interactive program guide is implemented could be used to support other applications in addition to the program guide application. For example, the user of the set-top box might wish to use the set-top box to implement an Internet browser application, a video-on-demand application, an interactive promotional channel application, a shopping application, etc. However, previously known program guide systems have generally been designed to run only one application at a time. With these systems the currently running application typically has exclusive control of set-top box resources such the on-screen display, tuner, remote control interface, light-emitting diodes, communications channels, etc. This may lead to conflicts. For example, if a non-guide application is running when the program guide application would normally have issued a reminder (e.g., for an upcoming television event), the user may not be able to receive the reminder. Moreover, the relatively high-level resources of the program guide application (such as parental control, program guide database access functions, etc.) have been unavailable to non-guide applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide system in which a program guide application and other applications may be implemented on the same set-top box and in which non-guide applications may use program guide resources.